


In My Life

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Robert Week 2017 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Robert Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: Robert Week 2017 - Day 1 - Write a romantic scene between your favorite Robert ship





	In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Every title for all of my fics for Robert Week are song titles from the album "Rubber Soul" by The Beatles.
> 
> Huge thanks to Laura and Carla for organising this week and to Zo'e and the rest of the bubble for being my cheerleaders.

Aaron had it all planned out in his head.

Ever since they had gotten together again, ever since Robert had sheepishly tugged his ring out from under his shirt and given him the chain and Aaron had put the ring back on his finger. Ever since Robert had moved back in and they had worked on them, on their relationship and the life they wanted to have with each other, Aaron had thought about marrying Robert again.

And now he had it all planned out. 

The perfect proposal.

It was date night, so they would go out to eat, and then he would drive them back, make a little detour to their layby. The layby where it all started, and he would ask him. He had thought about what to say for a while now, how exactly he could put into words what Robert meant to him.

He should have known. He should have known nothing ever goes according to plan when it came to them.

They arrived at the restaurant, Robert's favourite place, but for some reason, they had not received a reservation under the name “Aaron Dingle”. 

“Let’s just go somewhere else,” Robert said when Aaron still tried to reason with the girl at the front.

“No, I planned this,” Aaron said stubbornly. “Come on, is there really nothing you can do?”

The girl shook her head.

“Come on, Aaron,” Robert said and tugged at his arm, leading him back outside.

"We'll just go somewhere else. That diner you like so much is just around the corner,” Robert suggested.

“It’s not nice enough, though,” Aaron said. “Today was supposed to be special.”

“Why?” Robert asked surprised. “It’s just weekly date night… wait, did I forget our anniversary again?”

“No, no, you didn’t,” Aaron said. “Let’s just forget about it and go home, okay?”

“Okay,” Robert said, eyeing Aaron suspiciously. “You know I love takeout and a good movie, too. Date night on the sofa?”

Aaron managed a small smile. “Sure, sounds good.”

They ordered take-away on their drive home and picked it up on the way. Once home they both changed into something more comfortable.

It took Aaron two minutes to get changed, whereas Robert needed ten alone to put his suit back in the closet in the right way.

When Robert came down the stairs, Aaron was already spread out on the sofa. He had dismissed his plans to propose with a heavy heart, and he thought about maybe doing it next week instead.

They ate and laughed, Friends running on a Netflix loop in the background.

“You know who Chandler reminds me of?” Robert asked, after he finished eating and was sprawled across the sofa, legs over Aaron’s lap, toes nudging against Aaron’s arm and his back against the arm rest of the sofa. “Adam!”

“What?” Aaron laughed. “No way! Adam isn’t as funny.”

“Ha!” Robert laughed. “I will so tell him you said that.”

"Go on," Aaron grinned. "He can handle it. Oh, and if Adam is Chandler than Vic is Monica."

“Would that make us Ross and Rachel?” Robert asked and shook his head. “Somehow I don’t like that comparison.”

“Because you don’t like Ross,” Aaron said with a grin. 

“And you don’t like Rachel,” Robert shot back.

“So, I guess we will just not make it into this group of friends,” Aaron said, shifting on the sofa, so his legs were up next to Robert’s while still facing him.

“Fine by me,” Robert said with a smile, his arm sneaking around Aaron’s legs, his hand on his thigh. “I got everything I need right here. You and Liv.”

Aaron looked at him, and he had this feeling he couldn't quite place. It wasn't lust, an all too familiar feeling when looking at Robert, it wasn't sympathy or empathy, it wasn't friendship or love per se, although that was probably part of it. No, as he looked at Robert he felt home. Safe. Like he finally belonged somewhere.

“Robert,” he said, his voice thick with emotion. “Will you marry me?”

“What?” Robert said, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Damn,” Aaron cursed, shook out of trance from the moment before. “I had this whole speech prepared, and I wanted to do it by our layby, not like this. I’m sorry, I blew it. I wanted to be the one to make the big romantic gesture for once, and now I just blurted it out on the sofa, like a moron. I'm sorry…. can you just forget this happened and I will do it properly soon?"

“You…you wanna marry me?” Robert asked. “Again?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, “yeah, I really do.”

Robert surged forward, somehow landing on top of Aaron, their legs tangled together and he paused right before their lips met.

“Of course,” he said. “Of course I wanna marry you, I would wanna marry you a hundred times.”

"Idiot," Aaron muttered, but Robert shut him up by closing the gap and kissing him deeply.


End file.
